Sniper
For more information, watch this videocreated by Josh Mats. Description The Sniper can be useful to place early game, though it is effective up until mid game. Most people who start the game prefer to choose Sniper instead of Fragger, as it is one of the best beginner towers. Sniper has a moderate reload time and moderate damage dealt with Zombies. However, later on, this can be upgraded. This tower is often used as a cheap Hidden detection unit to deal with Waves 10 and 12. The Sniper at level 1 shoots once per 2.5 seconds. It is also the only tower to "lay down". The Sniper wears a green cap with a commonly used sniper gun in other ROBLOX games. Its legs and torso are also green. Upgrades Visibility ($150) * Increases range. (DPS 1.2) * Added Cosmetics: Sunglasses. * Sell price changes to $285. Radio ($300) * Further increases range. * Allows the Sniper to target Hidden. * Added Cosmetics: Radio headset. * Sell price changes to $435. .50 cal ($800) * Increases damage to 8. (3.2 DPS) * Added Cosmetics: Sniper rifle's texture slightly changes, sniper rifler has a deeper firing sound * Sell price changes to $835. Camper ($3,600) * Increases damage to 40. (22.9 DPS) * Now shoots once per 1.75 seconds. * Slightly increases range. * Added Cosmetics: The rifle changes to a Barret 50.cal along with the sunglasses, and the sunglasses become pixelated (MLG glasses). Can of Mountain Dew in the Sniper's hand. * Sell price changes to $2635. Total Cost: $5270 Tactics * If another ally on your team has a Railgunner, sell your Snipers so that they can place them. A level 5 Railgunner does over six times the DPS, and ten times the damage of a level 5 Sniper. ** The Railgunner is over five times more expensive, however, and Railgunners use more cliff space. * Snipers are bad against Boss3 and generally any zombie past wave 19, so it is recommended to sell it after reaching Wave 20, especially if your team has better towers such as Railgunners or Mortars despite being seen in the video below that it lasts until wave 26. * The Camper upgrade is much more cost efficient than placing more Snipers. One Camper costs as much as 3 .50 cals but has 7 times the DPS. ** The lower levels of Sniper are so cost inefficient that max level Fraggers have roughly the same DPS-to-price ratio despite being a splash tower. * The Sniper is moderately effective against lower tier zombies like the Normal, Speedy, Slow, and Boss1 at Levels 4 and 5. * Place the snipers at the middlemost cliffs to cover as much range as possible. * Place the Snipers around edges of cliffs to give more space for other cliff towers. ** This is a given for all cliff towers. ** Oddly, you cannot glitch this tower to the ground. Trivia *The Sniper was added when the game was released. * Currently, this tower, along with the the Mortar and Railgunner, are the only cliff placed towers in the game. ** Coincidentally, when maxed, all 3 towers have a can of soda somewhere. * In almost all cases, the Sniper is a better choice over the Scout and Fragger. ** The only case that a Scout or Fragger may be more preferable is when on maps with little cliff space. (i.e. Grasslands) * This tower can carry to Wave 30 if used correctly. ** This is not possible on shorter maps with few cliffs, such as Grasslands or Dead End Valley. * Despite the 3rd upgrade named " .50 cal ", this does not turn the sniper rifle into a Barret .50 cal nor does it pierce. * The "Camper" upgrade is a term for someone who sits in a corner and waits for people to appear, to attack. * His Bipod is not deployed despite being prone. * This is one of only towers that is in the game page or mentioned when you first enter the game, it is seen shooting normals. ** You can also see Commando and Patrol Update History * (8/19/17) Sniper level 2 fixed. * (8/9/19) Sniper level 4 damage 10->8, level 5 damage 30->40 SniperLv2Icon.png|Level 2 Upgrade Icon SniperLv3Icon.png|Level 3 Upgrade Icon SniperLv4Icon.png|Level 4 Upgrade Icon SniperLv5Icon.png|Level 5 Upgrade Icon Category:Towers Category:Single Category:Cliff